


Teach me eyeshadow!

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Yuri, a useful member of the army sure but there was something that byleth had to ask him.
Kudos: 10





	Teach me eyeshadow!

Yuri, a useful member of the army sure but there was something that byleth had to ask him. A question that had to be asked, the woman who was raised around mercenaries had never learnt how to do eyeshadow and she was going to get him to teach her.   
She had found him eating while he also was with dorothea talking about something but they were too far away for her to eavesdrop. They spoke for what felt for hours but in reality was probably just a few minutes, byleth wasn't the most paitent person. 

The moment dorothea walked away the new Professor strolled to yuri trying to look natural but completely failing.   
"What do you want , here to stick your nose in my business?" Yuri harshly stated.  
Silence until byleth blurted out "teach me eyeshadow!"  
Silence once again until bluntly yuri speaks, "No." And walks off.

She decided to try to teach herself and went out the next day with the worst eyeshadow known to mankind. Yuri ended up teaching her out of pity. She had done her eyeshadow badly on purpose and it had worked.


End file.
